


Robbed Snake

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Mayhem, Multi, Please Kill Me, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Asshole, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Sinnabuns are Plentiful, Someone save the cinnamon rolls!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Tsuna's finally dealt with the shitty Checkered-git and Xanxus thought he'd no longer have to deal with that shit......But then there are reports of hits that are not done by his squad that are destroying whole famiglias.Then Basil turns up, bloodied and beaten.........Bakamitsu's fucking DEAD...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stallion or Mare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318697) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



> This is Aoife-nee's fault!! Don't tempt me with fic ideas! XD

_Back in the time of Strangers, a Mother, bearing in her belly a powerful babe, flees for her life to the steps of a Church._

_She is tired and cold, though her eyes glow like silken, red flames over the flecks of aquamarine blue. Alone in this world, a trail of red runs at her feet._

_"Please, protect this child!"_

_Her words only last to her death, a six-weeks babe at her breast when the Strangers arrive, as word finally reaches a man of Advisors, though the call is unheeded, for he is with another, through whom he is weaving his shadow._

_The child is taken, a snake forged in its place, as the man finally acts..._

 

 

_"Otto, Sette, Sei, Uccidere..." a voice orders, only two within the room._

_"...Ssssi~, Maesssstro~..." a voice hisses, as red flares into being..._

 

 

Xanxus stormed down the corridors, everyone in his path hurrying to get out of it as he strode from his office towards the hall.

"Report!" he barked, throwing himself into his throne as Squalo adjusted the papers in his arms.

"There's been another hit, east of here, over three hundred dead and the same calling-card's been left - the snake was carved through the family's leader and heirs, who were arranged like a fucking model! Reborn's not been able to locate whoever the fuck this snake guy is and Tsuna's in a bloody panic, while Bakamitsu isn't even _fucking cooperating_ cause he _fucking hates us_!" Squalo snaps, half growling as he pulls out a picture of the Marmocchi family's remnants.

Xanxus growls, before there's a call coming up from the front gates, as there's the sound of a car speeding away...

 

Basil shot up, breathing fast as he hears a beeping speeding up at his side, eyes flickering round as he only registers _fear_ , though his whole body feels like he just got his by a trains and _what the hell happened?!_

Hands grab him as he claws at whatever's attached to him, everything fuzzy and just _hurting_ as he starts trying to get away, flames flaring in his panic until he's pulled into a strong chest, familiar flames rippling to life around his own and batting them down, as his eyes widen, trying to just _focus_ , as a voice starts speaking in his ear.  
"Fucking _calm down_ , or I'll give you a real reason to scream," Xanxus growls into his ear, as Basil starts trying to count, blinking as his eyes flicker, allowing the Sky to slowly pull him closer, as he finally feels a type of warmth only Tsuna had ever seemed to emmit.

Lussuria speaks once his heart rate is closer to its normal rhythm.

"What happened, sweetie? You were just _thrown_ on our doorstep a full twenty six hours ago, _bleeding_!"

Basil tries to remember, fighting for his memories, before a whimper escapes as his flames flare in further panic.

"I-I-I- I can't... What day is it?"

"The Twenty-second."

"Of?" Basil half-pleads.

"May."

Basil's heartrate increases again.

"I can't... Remember..." he whimpers.

"What do _you_ remember?" Lussuria repeats.

Basil takes a breath.

"Nineteenth of May, Master called me to his office..." he says softly, as he suddenly finds himself growing tired again.

"Call Baby-Boss, he'll want to know," is all he hears, before the darkness envelopes him again...


	2. A pair of pissed Skies

Basil's moved to one of the guest rooms, Tsuna turning up, Mukuro on his heels, an hour after the call is put out.

"What happened?! Where's Basil?!" he demands, flames already thrumming as Natsu is already trying to find the Rain.

"Guest room, he passed out after admitting he's got about a fourty-eight laps in memory," Mammon states, walking over.

They were now up to Mukuro's chest, still taking the medicine from Verde to get them back to their proper age.

"How did he get here?" Tsuna knows where the Guest room is, intuition helping him along as the other two keep pace with him.

"As far as we know, a car shot to the gates, threw him out battered and bleeding, before racing off again."

"Any word from Papa?"

Mammon steels themself.

"...No, in fact, we just said about Basil's arrival and he hung up on us..." they finally say.

Tsuna's flames grow in intensity, as Tsuna rounds fully on the Mist guardian.

"Mukuro, contact Gokudera and have him clear out my schedule for the next thirty-six hours, I will _not_ let one of my own be cast aside like some tool, _especially_ by my Father!" he growls, before trying to battle down his flames, entering to room as worry washes over him at the sight of Basil.

He's still in bandages, sitting up with his eyes on the door, worry reflected back at him.

"Basil!" Tsuna practically throws himself at the Rain as Natsu's moving to give Basil wet kisses, just as worried.

"Tsuna..." Basil practically _curls_ into Tsuna's arms, tears already threatening, "I'm scared..."

Tsuna's mothering Basil in moments of the comment as Xanxus finally arrives, before pausing as Tsuna and Basil turn to face him.

Xanxus finally steps into the room, moving to Basil's other side as he lets his Sky flames ripple, Basil's own flames snuggling up as he's practically climbing into Xanxus' lap.

Xanxus grunts, before finally just having Basil move there so he stops poking about.

"I'll talk to Iemitsu, Basil, do you want to stay here for the time? I can send Takeshi over if you ever want?" Tsuna sooths, "Maybe even Enma?"

Basil had gotten along with Enma as famously as Tsuna can, though that became and 'almost as well' after hearing Iemitsu had concerns over Enma, a Shimon, growing close with both the CEDEF heir and Vongola heir.

Like the fact Basil had never come to the Varia compound before now thanks to "Master's concerns".

Basil squirms slightly, before giving a small nod.

Tsuna smiles, giving Basil a hug, as Xanxus looks confused.

Leabing the pair to it, he storms to the hospital ward, where Lussuria is.

"Do we still have some of the herb-brat's blood?" he asks.

"...Yes?" Lussuria gives him a confused look.

"What about baby-Boss', is it on the system?" Xanxus says.

Lussuria blinks, quickly connecting the dots.

"...You think-..."

"They look too similar for coincidence, and Tsuna's only a year and three months younger. Besides, just throwing the herb-brat away after so long sounds like a total load of shit with the herb-brat's fidelity to that bastard..."

"Even though for you to achieve another Rainbond with him..." Lussuria mumbles.

"Tsuna's going to ask him, I want Mammon and Squalo on escort with him." Xanxus orders.

"I'll tell Squalo," Lussuria nods, "You know, if it comes back possitive, I'm going to have to report to both of them, Boss?"

Xanxus snorts, turning to go and check on his new Rain again, already figuring out how he'd handle everything.

After all, the Superbi clan was known for its Clouds, Squalo also already holding an equally strong Cloud bond beside the Rain...

_Xanxus standing over Squalo, the other offering his sword as a sign of loyalty._

_Basil's grip on his shirt as blue orbs try fixing on his face in panic..._

Xanxus rubs the area between his eyes, annoyed as he tries to block the feelings washing from the images.

The results would come n a couple of hours, right now he wanted to shoot something and get his hands on some vodka...

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *making the expressions as I write the character’s lines*
> 
> Mum: Are you alright, [Joker]? *looking worriedly at me*
> 
> Me: *jerks up from work* Ah, no, I’m fine… (hehehe TTwTT)
> 
> Mum: *sidles away quickly and quietly*

Tsuna knew he could make his CEDEF visit unofficial, but at the very thought of it and Basil’s treatment, his flames bristled and screamed a loud “Don’t Trust Sawada Iemitsu! He has something to do with the other Famiglia deaths!”

So he decided to make the visit as official as possible, even though it meant an entire hour of one of Reborn’s “lectures” on etiquette, during which time he had his most official-looking limousine brought from the garage, even if it was a twelve minute walk from one place to the next, he needed an _impression_.

This also meant one of the more smart, stuffy suits with Vongola crested cuff-links and a gold tie-clip with a small, ornate ‘X’ carved into the middle, to small diamonds on either side.

Oh, he couldn’t forget the latest brand of posh watches, either…

“Remind me why I have to look up to ate with everything?” Tsuna sighed.

“Your impression requires a show of _wealth_ , Dame-Tsuna, alongside the power and knowledge,” Reborn states, “Even Nono has an iWatch by this point.”

Tsuna sighs, deciding that the CEDEF can only have a two-minute warning – he wants to see exactly how much power his Father has over his men…

 

…Even though, apparently, Lal has more when it comes to Iemitsu’s men.

Tsuna had gotten out after Mammon and Gokudera, Takeshi and Squalo following behind. Lal had come to meet them, taking them to the CEDEF conference room, where Iemitsu was waiting.

Tsuna was suddenly glad Reborn had drilled him in the inner workings of the CEDEF; he was allowed, should his predecessor’s advisor be found lacking, have them replaced.

“Why did you turn away from Basil?” he asks once they are seated, formal greetings out of the way, Gokudera sitting to his right as Squalo was on his left, Takeshi and Mammon standing – and floating – behind them.

“Basil did not complete the job he was sent out to complete, as well as the fact I then found out he’d gone against orders and then turned up at the Varia stronghold after I’d strictly ordered him not to,” Iemitsu replies, “I cannot have my successor being tardy in his work.”

Tsuna gestures to Squalo, who slides a folder over the table.

“When Basil arrived there, he was severely wounded, with the last thirty-six to forty-eight hours missing from his memory, from the point he’d left your office. I want to know the reason why someone I view as a close friend, even _sibling_ , was in such a state,” Tsun’s last bit comes out as a growl.

Iemitsu frowns.

“It was a retrieval mission, I wanted him to check on one of the other famiglia and report back with his findings…” he finally says, “Still, he reached the call in point eighteen hours after deployment and tells me he will not take the information and is returning. I asked him why, he tells me ‘because Struzzo is not a threat to Decimo’. I already have information that the Struzzo famiglia is not to be trusted, especially since we’ve clashed with them in both Sesto and Nono’s time.”

“And who was he getting the information from?” Tsuna asks, flames screaming “Lies! Lies!”

A pause.

“Tomaso.”

Tsuna’s flames whisper for him to check on them next…

 

But it turns out, Snake had already attacked there, even though this time was different from the others; past those who’d been trying to guard the entrance and path towards the family head, everyone else was still alive.

Including Naito Longchamp, the Ottavio  of the family.

Also one of Tsuna’s friends.

“What happened?!” Tsuna squawked, storming in, his four friends on his tail as he looks round.

Naito practically runs to him.

“You need to increase your guard!” he snaps, “Whoever it was, they’d literally killed my guards in twenty seconds and had me by the neck in another ten! I thought I was going to die!”

“What?!” Squalo roars.

“All I saw for a moment was red eyes, like blood red, with blue flecks, the next whoever it was threw me aside while growling something, killing the newer ones among my bodyguards, before fleeing!” Naito cried, eyes filled with fear, “Though… I don’t think that person was really… Themself, like, something in their eyes _changed_ before they threw me, but what if hat means Snake isn’t just the one guy an is a group, o-or they’re insane! What do we do?!”

Tsuna thinks, worrying his lip, before he blinks.

“I was told by my Father that Basil was getting information from you… That Basil was retrieving some on the twentieth?…”

"...Basil?... He didn't..."

Tsuna's face pales, as he realises something, speed-dialling Lal.

"Shit!" he curses.

It takes forever to connect, though he can only hear heavy breathing.

"Lal?!" he asks, voice cracking as he freezes, shooting a look to Mammon, who nods, before disappearing in a swirl of flame.

"Tsu.."

There's a rustle.

"It appears my cute little boy's going to need more training, ri~ght?"

Tsuna's blood freezes, as the phone clatters to the floor.

"Hayato..." he stutters, fighting to regain his bearings, "Tell the others we have a Rogue Captain..."

Hayato curses, texting the others quickly as Takeshi moves forward quickly, pulling Tsuna close as Naito's face becomes grim.

"You've always helped me..." Naito states, "Even when Hebiko turned out an assasin, yet I've never found  a chance to repay you..." he grits his teeth, growling the last part as his anger rises, "Let me help you, no one should ever stand against their own blood." His eyes flare with sky flames, as Tsuna nods.

"You are my friend... But your men, your family, it's hurt..." he replies, worried.

Naito gives a broad grin, rubbing his nose as he laughs.

"Sure, but you're practically a brother to me! Besides, who'd expect a group as small as mine to be hunting everywhere for this Snake and now that bastard!" he grins, as Tsuna nods, Squalo quickly guiding him a way with a nod of thanks to Naito, who nods back, before moving to check on those still wounded...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyukuku! Now I can encourage Mukkun and Xanxus to get Mad!! ^w^


	4. Brother Fluff and Xanxan is Mad-sad~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M'big-bro: *sees death-glare at laptop screen* [Joker]? (0-0)  
> Me: *pops round, bloodlust dropping* Mmn? (;w;)  
> M'bro: OK... Do you want a drink? (T-T)  
> Me: Green tea please! With sugar! And Milk! (^u^)  
> *[Big bro] retreats! +10 Weirdness!*  
> Me: Eh? I was just writing Xanxus... (0u0)

Positive.

_Fucking. **Positive**_ **.**

That _bastard_!

Xanxus is pacing when the others get back, Tsuna is visibly shaken and leaning into Takeshi.

He grits his teeth, Squalo giving him the ' _not fucking now, shitty-boss!'_ look.

They head for Basil's room, where Tsuna's only able to control himself until Basil's eyes fix on him, saying his name with a worried tone.

The fact that shitty bastard has used these two, has even gone as far as betraying _blood, **twice**_... **_Thrice_ ** if you count Nana and whoever Basil's mother was.

And the fact that shit-spewing ass-hat had even fucked with Basil's head and even had his own _son_ call him _Master_!

By this point that traitor should have a fucking hole where his head should be!

The fact he's so riled up to the point of it showing has their attention turn to him, even though the pair of half-brothers have their focus elsewhere.

"Herb-brat and baby-Boss are related; Iemitsu left another woman pregnant with Basil, then courted and married Nana, who then had Tsuna," he growls, "If I'm the one who catches him, I'm breaking his legs _and_ tearing his balls off!"

Bester growls something from the end of Basil's bed, having been enjoying the small Rain's warmth while Xanxus was busy.

"No, we don't know where the fuck his been," Xanxus states simply.

Bester snorts, before moving to lick the tears from Tsuna's cheeks, as Natsu is letting Tsuna treat him a bit like a cuddly toy.

The fact Hayato is very nearly losing control of his flames in his own anger stated exactly how angry the others were.

Well, all but for Tsuna and Basil, who'd bristled, before equally narrowed eyes, filled with Rainy and Sky-like fury, sorrow and pain.

"We..." Tsuna blinks, before biting his bottom lip, as Basil balls his hands into fists, grip tight on Tsuna's jacket.

The reality is obviously setting in after the shock, as Tsuna takes a breath, Basil gently wiping away Tsuna's tears as silence reigns.

"Basil is to stay here, seeing as you have the best security, since Iemitsu will know ours. We'll also need to check for spies. The CEDEF also needs checking on..." Tuna starts ordering, "Have Mukuro and Chrome check the CEDEF, Hibari will contact the Cavallone, I'll call Byakuran, has Enma visited?"

"Yeah..." Basil nods, "He's currently trying to figure out who Snake is, though Julie recently found out that some of the intact bodies look like they've just... Stopped, with a trace of Desert flames on them..."

There's a sudden whirl of mist flames while Takeshi is texting Mukuro, the teen appearing at the foot of Basil's bed, clutching his trident.

"The CEDEF mansion has lost its entire east wing, Collonello was visiting, so now he's on the warpath, Lambo and I-Pin have also borrowed Nono's jet with Bianchi and are currently en route to Japan and Nana."

Takeshi returns his focus to his phone.

"I'll contact Dad, he can look after Nana, too," he says, firing off a text quickly, "Done."

Tsuna moves to leave, but Xanxus is quickly in front of the door, Basil giving a small squeak an pulling Tsuna back into his lap.

"Trash, if you return to the Fort now, there's a high chance he'll be waiting," Xanxus growls, "You're staying here while Squalo double-check security and we can get Byakuran and his Funeral Wreathes to arrive; you only just defeated them last time, so it seems highly unlikely that that bastard can get past them, too."

Tsuna blinks, as Mukuro chuckles.

"That's why I didn't stop Lambo and I-Pin from going, I can get Chrome to have the Ninth brought here, too," he states.

"Don't," Xanxus growls, "Have him taken to the stronghold in Florence, I don't trust him."

Tsuna's phone buzzes from its place on the bedside table, where Hayato had placed it.

Tsuna meekly takes it, reading the text aloud.

"Yuni says 'be careful with the Legendary Snake wearing Mauve eyes' - Byakuran."

He blinks.

"Didn't Naito say they were red with blue flecks?"

There was a pause.

"Flames... Storm and Mist?..." Takeshi muses, bows screwing together in worry.

"What does she mean by "be careful with"?" Hayato mutters, worried.

"...I don't know..." Tsuna mutters...


	5. Basil's Nightmares

Tsuna and Basil stay together for the rest of the day, Tsuna taking the guest room next door.

Though, when Bel's stalking the corridors at one in the morning, he hears movement.

So he goes to look, before pausing.

Basil is tangled in his sheets, though one leg and one arm show from it, showing smooth skin littlered with pale white scars below the pale blue t-shirt and black boxers.

However, his face is screwed up, as he's half-thrashing, soft whimpers leaving his mouth as Belphigor recognises the newly-obtained Rain was having a nightmare.

"...Well, we can't have that, shishishi," Bel grins, "It's _the nightmares_ that are meant to be sccared of _us_!"

He strolls in, moving to spark the kid awake-

Before having to shoot back as Basil's suddenly thrown his boomerang, eyes wide and chest heaving as he stares in the direction of Bel, who'd only just stopped his head being cleaved in two with one of his knives.

"Holdy shit!" Bel laughs, throwing the boomerang back, knife still embedded in the handle, "Why weren't you sent here sooner?!"

Basil blinks, before he looks at his lap silently.

"Now, what was that dream you were just having? If your an element for the King Iyou'reI meant to scare the _nightmares_!"

Basil tightly grips the covers as he sorts them out, Bel moving to sit on the side of his bed.

"...Blood... People were dying..." Basil finally says, not fully trusting the homicidal Storm.

"Hooooo~? How silly..." Bel smirks, sitting at Basil's side, "Blood cannot hurt you~!"

"Not when the person bleeding is someone you love and the blood on your hands is theirs," Basil hisses, annoyed.

Bel blinks in surprise.

"Who?"

"...I couldn't see their face... A-and there was someone gripping my shoulders from behind... But I could _feel_ them, a Sky that had turned Feral... But wasn't Dying..." Basil's voice turns even softer as Bel notices he's visibly shaking.

Now that _definitely_ can't do!

"Shall I fetch Lussuria? Or would you rather the Emperor?"

"Emperor?"

"Tsunayoshi."

Basil looks surprised, before shaking his head.

"No, I mustn't get in the way-" he starts, Bel letting loose a growl.

"How much shit has that Traitor screwed into your head?! I, the Great Prince, am stooping myself for you, while I'm sure the Emperor would be even more concerned for you not going to him, silly peasant!" Bel scoffs, lightly swatting Basil on the back of his head in annoyance.

Basil goes quiet.

"...Why are you being nice to me?... I'm merely my Master's Servant disguised as a student..." Basil says softly, voice cracking, "This entire time, I looked up to him, but then..."

Bel blinks behind the hair, before flaring his flames quietly in Mama-Lussuria's direction as a quiet summons, a certain pair of words flying through his mind.

"Not even the Prince has had to deal with shit like that," he finally says, crossing his arms, "While with other Court members, such as The Prince, while a newbie, you are permitted to cry."

The fact he's then tugged closer as Basil starts to silently sob into his chest catches Belphigor off-guard, the Prince freezing as he tries to understand it.

Bel slowly pulls Basil close as his eyes flicker to the doors, thoughts churning.

Many have cried on him before, mainly those who'd he'd been about to kill and had tried snivelling their way out of it. Even while small, his parents had been too busy for...

Bel tightens his hold on Basil, as something similar to lust, but not yet that, curls in his chest.

There's a soft knock, Basil having cried himself back to sleep a moment before, Lussuria peering round, shades off and hair in pink curlers as the blue-feather-lined, black nightgown maintained his peacock style.

He blinks, before entering completely, smiling.

"Awwe~!" he smiles in a whisper, camera out and snapping a photo in a mere moment, "I have to havethis photo!"

"Delete that, now," Bel growls, oddly quiet as he holds Basil close, the younger boy fast asleep in his chest, face peaceful as his right hand is clutching Bel's jacket tightly, other hand loosely open and loosely placed on Bel's arm, palm up.

"Why are you in here, anyway?" Lussuria asks.

"He had a nightmare," Bel replies simply, "He dreamt he'd killed one of us and blood was on everything."

"It would be..." Lussuria frowns, looking at Basil, "But what on earth would let such a cutiepie dream such a thing?..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while watching the Try Guys on Buzzfeed on YT...  
> ...Episode 4 was playing just as I was writing the Basil-starts crrying bit and my heart...  
> ...I really hope you appreciate it, because Eugene and Ned's dads are the most touching; they're perfect opposites and the stories are actually complete opposites X'D It's adorable! XD So I thought I'd dump it here! XD  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ieAtWSh2i_Q&list=PL5vtqDuUM1DnkEMkhpEngae6sQu27ZVVe&index=10


	6. Visiting Lal

Xanxus didn't expect to find Basil by the balcony, watching Levi as he trained a group of Lightening recruits.

"You 'k, brat?" he asks, choosing the gentler root.

"...Yeah, just getting over that epiphany about being a shit-tard's puppet," he states, sighing.

"Y'know, if you want, I know where all the drinks are stashed - even the cases Squalo tries to hide when I feel shitty m'self," Xanxus grins.

Basil shoots him a _look_.

"I'm _fifteen_ , can't drink yet."

Xanxus snorts.

"Never stopped _me_."

Basil pauses, something flying across his face.

"...I thought I'd see what I can remember, turns out that I have a lot more missing memories than even I know I should... Though I'm glad I still remember one thing..."

"Whassat?"

"My Mother," Basil looks to see Xanxus looks puzzled, "It's not really a memory, per se, but just... The feeling of how warm she was and the smell she had... Like elderflower, smoke and the sea..."

Xanxus snorts.

"Hey, don't getting wistful on me, brat."

It's basil's turn to snort.

"He said she abandoned me... But now it just makes me question that fucker's judgement." Basil's regret is obvious, as his voice quietens. "Even though I don't think I'll be able to fight him - a puppet must have strings, right? Otherwise it's just a doll."

Xanxus' eyes narrow as he registers what that could mean.

"...Fuck..."

"VOI! LAL'S UP!" Squalo roars from further down the corridor, behind Xanxus.

Basil whips round, eyes widening.

"What?! Take me to her, now!" he demands...

 

Lal is cursing up a storm by the time they get their, cloud flames rolling over her skin.

"Where the _fuck_ is _Basil_?!" she roars, audible from the second floor.

Basil winces.

"Shit, mother hen, much?" Bel asks.

"Nah... Overpowered-and-Overprotective-Mom," Basil states, gaining a snort from Gokudera as he holds the door of the limo holding the Vongola brats, "Down here!"

Lal leans out a window, looking down.

"You, here, _now_!" she orders.

"Yes!" Basil nods, running indoors as much as his crutch allows, the rest of the Varia following at a slower pace...

 

When they catch up, Lal's pulled him into a hug and is running her fingers through his hair as he's clinging to her top, relief in both their faces.

"Awwe!" Lussuria has his phone out in seconds.

Basil blushes.

"Lussuria! Delete that!" he complains.

"But it's so cute! I bet Collonello would love it!"

" _Delete that now or I'll neut you._ "

Lussuria jumps at the look Lal has.

"Fine, fine!" he stammers, "No need to fuss, deary..."

Lal sighs, as a nurse requests she return to her room as she eyes Basil's crutch.

"Yeah," she sighs, before leading them there.

Lal's oddly muted once back in her bed.

"Hey," she looks over at Basil, "So... How y'been?"

Basil half-shrugs, before smiling as Xanxus ruffles his hair.

"His Sky accepted me," he says finally.

"I though Squalo was your Rain..." Lal looks puzzled.

"I also have Cloud ties to him, only recently have I actually been able to access all of my Cloud flames," Squalo replies.

Lal sighs.

"Good, Bakamitsu has less of a chance of forcing a fake rain bond since he's just undeniably crushed the parental one."

Basil blinks, as Xanxus straightens.

"'Force'?..." he growls.

"Think something similar to a Mist contract, but it doesn't require the other person's consent to form. It's why I hadn't overthrown the bastard yet," she says, before frowning, "Though it is like the Sky has to be able to channel Mist flames to create it..."

Her eyes go over to Basil.

"I'll get drinks," Basil says quickly.

"Levi," Xanxus orders, the bulldog-personified leaping to his feet.

"Hayato," Tsuna says, the sheepdog happily bouncing up.

"Yes, Boss!" they both cheerily reply, before glaring at eachother over Basil.

"C-come on..." Basil says, smiling with embarrassment.

They leave, Lal waiting a while before finally speaking.

"Xanxus, how long has Basil been in the CEDEF?" she asks.

"Eleven years, why?" he replies.

Lal frowns.

"Don't you think," she flatly says, "that it's stupid that I didn't get to him, untrained, when he was ten?"

Xanxus blinks, as Bel growls.

"Fuck," he hisses, as the others start realising what she implies.

"What happened?" Tsuna growls.

Lal shrugs.

"I got suspicious, especially when I know ho quickly others brought in are trained. Iemitsu said it was just his age, but then, wouldn't he have sent Basil to Tsuna and Nana's side, in that case?" she says, "Two months later, I was hospitalized with a hit from behind by what _felt_ like _feral_ flames."

"Feral?" Xanxus growls.

"Oddly enough, feral flames should be easily detectable, because they're _feral_ , but it's like these ones were controlled - or at least  _disguised_ , feral flames. I tried more investigating, since like I'm going to let that coward get away with it. Oddly enough, I then found out a weird thing - Iemitsu apparently had all his guardians at one point, though his Storm has gone missing, his Mist has apparently remained elsewhere and his Cloud committed, what they described as in their note, seppuku... The week after I found myself unable to as or investigate anymore because I 'was suddenly not talking' whenever I tried asking. Iemitsu already had a mist contract in place for my services, so it's not as though I could _do_ anything..."

"Why can you say it now, then?" Tsuna asks.

"He violated the contract - he said he'd be a fair Sky to the best of his ability and I would not be under threat by him," Lal states. "Back to Basil, half his memories are missing and he's oddly... Able. For example, dodging a bullet that he can't even see coming, or successfully defeating any assailant aiming after the CEEF-"

"Or throwing his boomerang right at someone's head when they shook him out of his sleep," Bel hisses, muscles visibly tensing.

"It's like he has been programmed or something, which worries me," she frowns, "Whatever happens, I don't want you to ever lose sight of him."

"'A puppet must have strings, else it'd be a doll'..." Xanxus mutters, thinking.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinks.

"The excuse Basil gave me when saying he can't fight Iemitsu, your word give them a bit more context," Xanxus states, "He said that after saying about still remembering hi mo-"

A pair of screams, quickly followed by familiar yells for whatever was happening to stop, reached them.

" _Shit_ ," Lal curses, as they all _run_ , Lal forcing her way back out of her bed...


	7. Iemitsu Returns

At first, leaving to fetch drinks had been easy; head to the cafeteria, ask at the desk for fifteen cup and a jug of water…

But then again, being Mafioso, things are never that simple as they returned.

“Basil…”

Gokudera had thrown a bomb as Levi pulled out his umbrellas, the jug dropped in favour of getting at the bastard who’d caused all the shit they were currently going through.

Basil’s intuition sparked, trying to shout a warning, before Levi and Hayato were already crippled with enough pain to cause them both to _scream_.

“No! Stop!” Basil yells, running to try and help them.

Iemitsu _chuckles_ , that annoying chuckle that is both too fake and too condescending for Basil’s liking as Iemitsu strolls forwards…

Levi is on his feet, growling as he tries sending a hit at Iemitsu, though the hit misses its target, blowing apart to concrete instead.

Basil is shaking, trying to back away on shaky legs as he hears worried yells.

Iemitsu speeds up, only for Hayato to throw another bomb between the two, before whatever Iemitsu’s doing _increases_ , both men’s legs giving out as the pain increases.

“ _Basilicum_.” Iemitsu frowns, like the faux father he's been for oh so long.

Basil freezes in place, as Xanxus' eyes flash with worry, before snarl makes its way past his lips.

" _Leave my Rain alone you fuckin-"_ Xanxus storms forward, only for Iemitsu to smirk.

"No!" Basil quickly steps between the two, before getting hit back as he screeches.

"Basil! What are you doing to them?!" Tsuna exclaims, moving forward, before jerking back as he hits a wall of some sort, separating everyone else from Basil and Iemitsu, as the younger falls.

"Now, Basilicum, _come here_."

It's like a switch has been flicked, Basil stumbling up.

"No, Basil!" Tsuna's flames act up with his fear and determination.

"Basil! Snap out of it!" Lal orders.

Basil stumbles as he half-leaves Iemitsu's control, just in time for Iemitsu to catch him, reinstating it in a single touch.

"Good..." Iemitsu mutters something, as Basil suddenly disappears in a twirl of Desert and Earth flames, before revealing...

Snake.

Dressed in loose clothes and clutching a pair of saber claws, it wasn't those that caught their attention, but his eyes.

They were _blank_ , like not just his face, but also his eyes, had been wiped void of emotion, of his _soul_.

"Basilisk, I believe it's time to make our exit," Iemitsu chuckles, "Though it's a shame I can't appear to obtain my dear Tuna-fish, yet!"

"...Yes..." Basil's voice comes out deeper, like when Tsuna enters Hyper Dying Will, before both disappear, the barrier disappearing...

Xanxus curses, before starting for the Varia limo, "We're going to the CEDEF base and getting answers, send a call out for any on-the-run CEDEF members. "

"Takeshi, contact Enma, Kawahira and Talbot. I want to know _why_ _my half-brother_ has Earth flames as well as Rain!" Tsuna snaps, "I want to know exactly _what the **hell** that **asshole** **hid from us!**_ "

The fact Tsuna was now angry enough to have his voice taking on full Sky prominence, plus swearing, was... Terrifying, to say the least.

 

Tsuna is sitting on the window-seat in his room, tears still drying as the phone rings.

" _Hello? Sawada residence~!_ " Nana's cheery voice says, smile obvious.

"Mama..." Tsuna asks, worrying the tip of his thumb as his focus fixes entirely on the phone.

"Ara! Tsu-kun? Is everything in Italy OK? Is Iemitsu and Grandpa treating you well?" she asks, immediately detecting his tone.

Tsuna swallows, as his walls break.

"Papa... Papa hurt Hayato and Levi, then hurt Basil, who's actually from before he was with you after he abandoned Basil's Mama a-and then took back in when he was three and I-... What do I do? I've currently told the police and they're investigating, but the fact he-..."

Nana's silent as Tsuna starts to cry again, before she takes a shaky breath.

"Tsuna."

Her voice helps Tsuna to keep his attention on her as her tone softens, Tsuna's eyes slipping closed as he's reminded of when he'd run up with a problem to her when he- _they_ were younger, Nana pulling him into her lap as she would then use this tone.

In all the chaos, it lends him peace.

"...Yeah?" he replies, curling up further as he draws his legs into his chest.

"Your Father has done something that we cannot forgive - whether or not Basil was known about while still not born, taking him was a good thing... But to only turn around and decide that he can then own such power... Mama was really, really worried about this, since no husband should lie, no good father only visits for a mere week then leaves equally as fast as they arrive for an unknown amount of time..." Nana takes a shaky breath, "So, Tsu-kun, I'd say, whatever happens, don't force yourself to be something you're not..." her voice strengthens, as Tsuna recognises the fierce angry hint entering with her next words, "Also... If that fool thinks hurting _his own son_ and others who are _friends_ of _both_ his sons, it appears we shall have to put him _right_ , because _no one hurts any children we know of as long as we live_!"

Tsuna straightens, sniffling as he wipes his tears away.

"Yeah... Give the others my love, OK? I also don't want you guys getting hurt..."

Nana chuckles.

"We'll be fine, Tsu-kun, now go and save Basil-kun!" she orders.

"Yes, Mama!" Tsuna smiles, the warmth of a Mother's love reassuring and strengthening him, as he finally decides to go and help, planning to personally visit Enma - no talk over the phone, especially with flames involved, would be a disaster - plus, they'd never been able to really have more time together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gunna leave this on another bad note...  
> BUT F* I NEARLY CRIED!! SO FLUFF!! \\(^n^)/


	8. His Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up to the point at which Byakuran flips to... Whoever, I wrote at 12:37...  
> Hyoho! Have fun!! XD

_At the crux of everything, the [King of Snakes] shall take down the [Fake Tamer] with the start of its returned [Freedom]..._

_From one, another,_  
_As another must eventually return to one._  
_Yet, second and third doth invite more,_  
_So one must die for peace of another~..._

Byakuran stared at the notes, confused.

Apparently, this was something none of his alternate selves knew about, or if they had a hint to it, it was mainly that all the other versions of himself had then either gone brain-dead, or entirely dead.

Which worried him.

But, then again, in those timelines he'd also already killed all the others, including Tsuna.

 _Be careful with the Legendary Snake wearing Mauve eyes_...

Seriously, Snake has _mauve_ eyes?

Are they natural? 'Cause that has him questioning quite a few things.

The fact there was now a warning out about the entire CEDEF team with a side-note about capturing, not killing, Basil - who has Desert flames of all things - since he was under something by Iemitsu?!

Byakuran reaches for his next packet of Marshmallows, only to find a certain brunette _meant to be missing_ was sitting opposite.

Though the air they gave off...

"I see now why Basil likes these..." Basil - or Basilisk as his current alias was, mused, tilting the packet to inspect.

"Hey!" Byakuran complained, snatching the bag back, these are mine!"

"Yeah... Must be nice..." Basilisk hums, tugging at the dark-coloured, Vocaloid's-Matryoshka-styled clothes that hung off his small frame.

"Oh~?" Byakuran decides to just see where this all goes.

"Yup! Basil was the main one in control while off-duty, when we weren't, y'know, being all CEDEF-Boss'-Servanty, like I'm meant to be right now..."

"You don't look very.. Hypnotised," Byakuran hums.

"Oh? Yeah, that's from when he delivers codes sequenced to certain orders, basically like with a dog, but with me - or more, our original, Basilicum, whilst a toddler, since we were sort of a lab experiment before then - or at least, I get that from the pain... But, hey, at least I can protect my two cute baby brothers!"

"Two?"

"Basil and Tsuna! I'm like an entirely different person in one body, because Basil and I were essentially shattered into being from Basilicum... But this is all too easy - tell my Boss-bro that Big bro and Baby-bro send their love and protection and to open the top, then bottom, then middle draws of Papa's desk! It'll activate the switch for the mechanism! But wrong order and BOOM!" Basilisk mimes with his hands an explosion, before continuing with crackling and swooping-fire noises.

"...OK, can you let me at least record that?" Byakuran sighs.

Basilisk hums, before pulling something from his hood, unveiling a small listening device.

"Oh! And I'll see him in about a month! But I've got a plan for that, so it should all be good!" Basilisk grins.

"Wait, what-" Byakuran moves to stop the other leaving, though Basilisk is already gone by the time Byakuran crashes into where Basilisk had been sitting...

...

...

"D'aaawww! Tsuna's gunna _kill_ me! Not to mention now Dino's gonna have a fit over the Big-brother role!" Byakuran whines, kicking his legs, before sighing and having Kikyo prepare him a plane bound for Vongola.

He wanted to be there when this new information was unearthed...

 

He arrived to find one of Tsuna's men trying to pry one of Iemitsu's desks open as Xanxus and Tsuna were talking hurriedly with Enma, who's pretty little face was covered in a thick frown.

"Yo!" Byakuran grinned, before moving to push the guy aside as he had Kikyo show them the tape as he followed the series for the draws, a soft _click_ echoing in the room as he looks to see the back of the desk sling open.

Pulling out the files, he stood, before pausing.

"...I think you'll be wanting Mukuro an Daemon to take a look at these..." he muses, placing them on the table top.

The three stared, as a snarl tore from Xanxus' lips.

Two folders were black, as the final one was a hazel-brown, labelled with two names...

 

 

_SHIMON FAMIGLIA_

_PERSONAL PROFILE #GIX02_

_LILI KOZATO_

 

_ESTRANEO FAMIGLIA_

_SUBJECT PROFILE #SPESM153XX_

_RIRI SAWADA NEE KOZATO_

 

_ESTRANEO FAMIGLIA_

_SUBJECT PROFILE #SPEN534XX_

_BASILICUM_

_(FORMERLY SHUUDA KOZATO-SAWADA)_

 

There was another pause, Xanxus peering over, as Tsuna quickly flips open the folder, pausing again.

"...She was angry... But why couldn't she fight?..." he muses, as he sees the information about how much sedative they had to use, as he read about a woman with the heart of a Lioness and the power of a dragon...

...Who had severe signs of what was named as "flame burning", causing her to weaken easily and quickly, so much so that she wasn't completely able to protect her newborn son from becoming a mere "experiment"...

"Enma..."

Tsuna raises his head to see Enma trembling, a scowl on his face as he clutches the folder, Basil's original birth certificate in full view.

"Riri April Kozato..." he hisses, biting his bottom lip, "Dad always remarked how Mimi looked like a blend of her mother and aunt... Now I know what happened to her."

He raises his eyes, as his flames dance across his skin, singing the paper.

"Iemitsu Sawada is _dead_!" he yells, as Xanxus is frowning, flicking through the folder as he's drinking in the other folder, before pushing.

"Burning..." he mutters, before blinking, as shock fills his face, shutting the folder with a snap.

"I have an idea of where he'd go next, call Kawahira and tell him to take Nana into hiding, we also need to track down Tumeric and Oregano, as well as have the guard increased around Lal, including nine of our strongest," Xanxus quickly orders.

Byakuran tilts his head, before shrugging.

"Daisy, Bluebell, you'll also help protect Nana. Zakuro, Torukabuto, you'll be assisting Lal," he states, "Yuni and I will be fine with Gamma, Kikyo and our new Black Rose, ri~ght?"

Xanxus pauses, before nodding, as Enma's eyes shoot over to him.

"What-" Tsuna starts.

"We don't have time, Iemitsu's already killed one Guardian, it's clear he won't care if he kills another trying to forcefully summon them by burning them with his flames."

"Wait! But that means Mama-!..." Enma is pulling Tsuna close as Tsuna's legs nearly give out, as Enma's flames burn in his eyes.

"It appears," he growls, "That we're on the tipping point of a war..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shuuda = 讐蛇, translating to Revenge Snake/ Snake of Revenge


	9. Next Step

Basilisk enters to find Iemitsu sitting as he is looking out of the window, turning his attention to him.

"Why did it take so long, Basilisk?" he asks, frowning.

"My apologies, I had a small hold up with a group of Goats," Basilisk replies politely.

"Truth?" Iemitsu asks.

"Some Goats following three Rams tried catching me after I decided to get something to eat," Basilisk shrugs, "Basil has the unveiled talk, for I am your killer, who you have house-trained for your plans."

Iemitsu shrugs.

"I've sent for the others, Tumeric's in the room by yours," he states, "The next step requires them."

"How alive is he?" Basilisk asks, hiding his frown behind a smirk.

"He'll be out for another half hour," Iemitsu replies.

Basilisk nods, before smoothly bowing and leaving, walking through the corridors to find Tumeric.

Indeed, he's out cold on his bed, though now he has faint bruises on his neck and his suit had been exchanged for a slightly baggier, clean one, accommodating the bandages Basilisk's vision easily picked up.

"I believe Master's mother was a rottweiler," he mutters, moving to use his own flames to help speed on the healing by shifting Tumeric's gravity to fix the broken bones and flesh into their correct places, using his Desert flames to provide any finer requirements, including soothing the physically burnt muscles in Tumeric's body.

The room is silent as Basilisk waits.

When Tumeric finally comes round, the sun has fully set.

"The time was more than the Ogre said," Basilisk muses.

"...Basilisk?" Tumeric's eyes spark with recognition as soon as he sees Basilisk, who'd removed the desert-flame illusion on his clothing, reverting back to the suit he wore.

"Are you sure I'm not the Basil?" he smirks.

Tumeric chuckles.

"Only you find a roundabout way to call Iemitsu a son of a bitch," he laughs softly, wincing as it pulled at some of his wounds and scratchy throat.

"Your throat's a sandpit!" Basil moves to fetch him a glass of water, before pausing. "Are you going to be OK?"

"..." Tumeric licks his lips, as Basilisk feels Basilicum's wish to aid him, "I'll be as right as the sand my mouth is, all of you."

Basilisk snorts, before nodding, soon relocating the kitchen and filling one of the cleanest glasses with water.

He returns to find Iemitsu leaving the room, Tumeric sitting up in his bed.

Basilisk huffs through his nose, before handing Tumeric his water.

"What did the Ogre wish?" he asks.

"A Goat cannot come from an Ogre," Tumeric sighs, diverting Basilisk's question.

"Not if the Ogre mated with a Nanny. She was a fair thing and I felt she was able to sense me despite the Basil being before her," Basilisk smiles.

"She is one of His.. He asked me to retrieve her while you retrieve Lal," Tumeric replies softly.

"You would die, the Dragon Keeper has sent his finest familiars," Basilisk frowns.

"How do you know?" Tumeric asks, surprised.

"I am half-goat! I chew on the grape-vine, too!" Basilisk chuckles.

Basilisk's real Father-figure frowns, before his eyes cloud slightly.

"I am His Sun, I light His Sky, destroying Misfortune with my own Body," he states, shakily imitating the high-standing Sun User's mantra.

Basilisk grimaces.

"What of the Sky who has Misfortune within himself? He is no longer applying to the rules - his choice of path proves such," Basilisk frowns.

Tumeric is silent.

"I shall handle both jobs personally, while my heart's mother is retrieving the youngest Goat."

Tumeric frowns, as he sees Basilisk is frowning slightly.

"You do not approve," he remarks.

"I am an empty Earth who has been chained and yanked off my territory by a Burnt-out Sky," Basilisk replies, "I shan't have him yank all of my dearest of kin there, too."

"He has the kill-switch code, though," Tumeric frowns.

Basilisk laughs.

"That kill-switch merely is meant to wipe out the Basilicum and Basilisk personalities! My cutest self will live, with no memory of either of us, as the then-real self!" he remarks in a hushed exclamation, eyes sparkling, as Tumeric looks worriedly at the snake.

"I hope you aren't plotting suicide," he frowns.

"Que sera sera, mais je ferai ce que je peux," Basilisk hums.

Tumeric sighs.

"Whatever will always include what you can do," he replies, Basilisk grinning.

"I'm off to the Ogre! See you once the Soldier is acquired! There's also a code for her!" Basilisk grins.

"Eh?!" Tumeric moves to sit up again, but finds gravity pinning him down...

 

Basilisk to react when he senses a disturbance in the air.

"Mukuro," he greets, now back in his assassin's gear.

"You know you look like a doll like that," Mukuro hums.

"Puppet, my good Goat's Shadow," Basilisk replies, grinning.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"My second cutest brother was in control!"

Mukuro frowns.

"He's the cover-self."

Another hurled blade.

"Don't you _dare_ call Basil that! I _will_ protect him, he is _not_ something to just be used, then cast aside! The Ogre only requires me for dealing with the Three Goats!... Even if I don't plan it."

Mukuro's eyes flash at the remark, as Basilisk smirks, suddenly right in front of Mukuro, nose-to-nose.

"I am half-goat, also chewing on the grapevine that plots its poison. If I find it so easy, the Ogre will find it easily simple."

"Why?" Mukuro rasps, anger and rage in his eyes.

Basilisk chuckles, as he finally releases all of the intent he has, all of the built-up emotions as Mukuro pales in fear.

"Because I am a Puppet, the Puppeteering Ogre will forever be able to retrieve the truth from me, especially with the right questions," Basilisk's face becomes a grinning mask, "Which is why the Ogre must be defeated by his Creation after the Three Goat's influence and the Creation must crumble to leave behind the flowering plant manipulated into hiding it."

Mukuro frowns as he's suddenly released from Basilisk's grip.

"But now, I must retrieve a Soldier required for the Night-Sky's duty, or at least, only until that Sky is open to its Rain falling in the way it should; towards the Earth and Sky that I am sure will protect it."

Basilisk is suddenly gone, as Mukuro's legs give way, weak in terror, as two of Xanxus' stalking-about men run round the corridor.

"Rokudo, Sir!" one exclaims, helping to lift Mukuro to his feet.

Mukuro growls, as he shakes himself free and falls to the ground again, which he thumps with a fist.

"Damn Snake! Expecting us to help him do something _stupid_!" he growls, thumping the ground in his anger, before using his flames to teleport back to base...


	10. Their Story

Tsuna and Enma are musing over the papers littering the floor, both silent.

Iemitsu was a Burnt-Out-Sky, so named because he became Active and Feral, but had then shaped that Feral Sky into something... On the negative side of Feral.

He'd then caught and manipulated Riri as his Storm, during which time he found @Oregano and Tumeric, fooling them into his Sky as he then left Riri pregnant, tipping off the Estraneo to her location, Riri running until she could run no more, then fighting until her flames were crippled by the equivalent of first-degree burns festering among them.

For Riri had come her hope for Vengeance and the end of a secret poison within the Mafia; Basil, originally Shuuda, then Basilicum.

He'd been "liberated" then, taken under Iemitsu's wings...

Where he was burnt himself, tortured and taught and torn into Basilisk and Basil, joined only by the fine thread that was what remained of Basilicum.

Tumeric and Oregano, thankfully, had tried to lessen the blow for the young Rain, taking over the parental roles in the face of Iemitsu's wrath...

...While he found Nana di Angelico, a powerful Mist.

He'd started wooing her, used his flames on her, plotting the same as with Riri.

But then there'd been a problem; Nono found out about her.

So Iemitsu decided - especially when she got pregnant with Tsuna, who stank of being a Sky, even before birth - that he would 'keep' her, as he turned her flames against her to trap her mind, trap her entire self into the form of an air-headed yamato nadeshiko.

The Nana Tsuna had grown up with, that they all know... Had just been like Basil was for Basilisk - the most innocent part carved into a shield for something more deadly.

He'd not abandoned her for his job like he'd said - it was to ensure a baby Tsunayoshi didn't reveal anything, especially with the retired Blue Demon down the street with a wife who already expected foul play from him.

It was aggravating to see someone who they'd all been fooled into believing was basically a child in an adult's body was... A monster.

Mukuro teleports in, shaking all over with a macabre grin trying to hide his genuine fear.

"Basil called you Bosses Goats and Iemitsu an Ogre, he threatened me about saying anymore, but it's not good - he chews on the same grapevine we do, apparently."

He collapses shortly after...

 

"It's nothing physically wrong, but it's like he's been sent into shock somehow," Lussuria states, "It makes me worried - and this is Mukuro!"

 

While Mukuro is lucid, he's muttering about how he's going to ********************************* Iemitsu, how he's never seen a mind so twisted, how angry he is.

Then he finally tells them what he saw.

"It was like... a chasm of Black. On one side was his Rain flames, on the other were the other two... But it was like there were chains wrapped around both, scars and varying types of burns on each..." Mukuro is both fascinated and disgusted, "He's somehow still alive after so long... Which I think was to do with the white light linking them up, frazzled and weak, but still holding on... Even if it was shifting more of its weight to the side that I'm guessing is Basilisk... It was too hot in there to be comfortable."

"Why did you-" Enma starts.

"He quite literally yanked me in there with how fucking freaky his aura was!" Mukuro growled, "It was like his emotions were pulling as his aura was pushing and _he should not be able to do that_! How suicidal is that damn Snake?!"

The fact that Basilisk has exceeded yet more limits...

Tsuna and Enma are practically in pace with eachother as they rush to find Xanxus, who's planning with Squalo on their next move.

"Xanxus!" Tsuna calls, attracting the whole room's attention.

" _We have to find Basilisk as soon as possible_!" the pair finish in unison...

 

As this is happening, mayhem is happening at the hispital.

Or more, Basilisk got in easily, and issued the coat.

"Basilisk?! Why?" Lal demands, as she tries to restrain herself, to stop the thing buried in her flames from breaking free.

Basilisk merely smiles.

"I'm saving all that aren't I or the Ogre," he says, "I just have to trick a few things into place, first."

Lal growls, before her limits are broken, and her scream of pain turns into an animalistic roar, as Zakuro runs in...

Before getting smashed into the wall as Cloud flames bite deep, Mist flames deflecting Torikabuto's attempt to control the situation as Lal lets out another roar, a sorrowful laugh breaking from Basilisk's lips as Collonello runs in, eyes wide in worry, before Basilisk quickly saves him from more of Lal's wrath, as she teleports to Iemitsu's location.

"W-What?!" Collonello stutters, as Basilisk pins the three in place with earth flames.

"I'm sorry, but Lal has been summoned..." he says.

"Basilisk, you don't have to do this! Both Tsuna and Enma are seriously worried and-"

Basilisk's soft chuckle is enough to silence him, as Basilisk gives a grin that looked angelic on his face, before it falls blank.

"The order was issued, I must obey..." his eyes are suddenly blank again, before he disappears...


	11. Turning point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late~  
> hoho~ Kaito singing Falgift is honestly the only think keeping my sanity rn~  
> (that low vooiiice TTwTT)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26MJ5xBLEZs&index=93&list=PLsxZ_BeCFfc8GuwbvlP2mmyQHbd-3aDNl  
> *boogies as writes cheerily, the song on loop*

Oregano was caught three days - what felt like a full week of its own - later.

She was dragged in, bedraggled, worn, and with thick bags under her eyes, cuffed and with someone's mace's chain still wrapped around her shoulders.

"Where are they hiding?!" Xanxus growls first.

Her response is looking up at them wearily... Before faceplanting the floor in a dead-faint.

She's rushed to the hospital wing...

....Where Lussuria and Shamal (dragged over by Reborn) are effecctively raging after getting back the full-body scans.

"HOW THE _FUCK_ IS SHE STILL ALIVE?!" Shamal's voice has... Never reached that volume before...

...Which is kinda terrifying...

(Especially if you're Hayato, his ex-pupil...)

When they finally get the report, it's with both age-old wounds only held in check by her Lightening flames and Tumeric's Sun flames, as well as new wounds that should _seriously_ not be on the left-hand of the CEDEF.

"Basilisk..." Tsuna worries, reading through.

"He should be fine; Earth, Desert and Rain flames are perfect for keeping your body well while the actual wounds are resting... He'd just need Forest or Sun flames to heal completely..." Enma states softly.

 

When she finally comes round again, they show her the documents about Basil.

She is quick to sit up, eyes widening in fear.

"Please don't shut that child away!" are the first words to tumble out of her mouth.

"That child?" Xanxus quotes.

Oregano's hands bundle into fists.

"He... He's like the son I never was able to have, thanks to _that bastard_... He was so cute and innocent when we rescued him, even after all that pain... When we finally got back his smile when he was just about five... It was the light of our little group..." her voice breaks as the lack of water gets to her, but after taking just a sip of water from the cup provided, she continues, "Tumeric and I planned to protect him... But Iemitsu had... Other ideas..."

She takes a shaky breath.

"He first isolated him... Before breaking him.. Then using hypnotism and repetitive procedures to shape Basilicum's Basilisk self... First taking his voice, twisting his words, ensuring he only spoke in a way us three could understand... Before having us each train him until he was as good as any other hitman... Iemitsu then introduced Basil and Lal arrived, and Tumeric and I were forced through _so much_ as we tried to keep Basil safe, just as Basilisk had asked before Iemitsu finished the switch... We were nearly seen through so many times and my guilt has just grown so much..."

She grits her teeth, as her eyes take on a sharper edge.

"The he started instating the Deranged States - the thing that helped Iemitsu ensure our willingness, our flames curbing to his Will. He started with Lal, because she was already worming her way towards the truth and needed proper control instated, especially since he has her for his Cloud, since the first one... Decided to keep his honour as well as he could..." she focuses on her hands as she says that, visibly drooping. "Sage was what drove Iemitsu into also having Lal create the Mist contract, ensuring twice over his control... Before he moved onto Nana, choosing a time he knew Tsuna would be at school with PE, so he'd be staying behind to clean up..."

Tsuna inhaled, as Oregano glances at him.

"Because Nana is his Mist, he was able to figure out how to have Nana constantly channel her flames half the way around the world for Iemitsu to use, which obviously broke her more, bit by bit... I didn't like it, but I knew I was in too deep, he could easily burn me to death at the edge of Japan and lie, seeing as I _am_ _just_ his Lightening..." a broken chuckle escapes her lips as she falls into a mumble, "Fucking Bastard didn't waste any time instating Deranged States in Tumeric and I on our way back - we could neither run or fight, especially since it is a well known fact we're his elements... We were effectively chained to him like dogs..."

"...Puppets..." Enma half-whispers, Oregano's head shooting up to look at him.

"...Yes," she says, calming, eyes turning blank, "Entirely that."

 

They leave Oregano to recover, though they keep their guard up.

At 3AM, Tsuna ends up in his office, signing papers Hayato and Kyoya had helped out with...

Until there's a roar, a crash, and his world turns dark...

...Turning out missing alongside Oregano at 3:32AM...

 

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Basilisk wakes, finding himself changed...

...

"Fuck," he curses, before the world _BURNS..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got 2 of my fave peeps saying they're gunna have troubles due to Hurricane Irma...^-^ I srsly hope they're going to be OK!  
> But, like, then I realised how old these people actually are X'D  
> Or like, what sort of stage of life they had, so I'm like, "Eh?! Responsible people!" and "Hiiii Inferiority! I am a weak, young irresponsible brat!! How ya doin'?! ^w^"  
> ...  
> (just thought was interesting...)  
> But, yeah, I now have Art College! So updates are gunna be SLOW AF!!! My apologies in advance!! XS)


	12. Hell

The first time he comes round, Iemitsu is humming as he's moving about, Tsuna tied down.

Something is suddenly activated, something yanking at his will, making Tsuna cry out as pain shoots through him.

"Ara! It's alright, my Tuna-fishie! You'll beall better soon!" Iemitsu's voice booms, as something is then pushed into his shoulder, Tsuna trying to fight, before unconsciousness takes him again...

 

Tsuna wakes up again to find Basil leaning against the wall, eyes open and blank as he stares at his lap, wrists bound in chains in front of him, a collection of chains keeping him pinned to the wall.

“Basil? Basilisk?... Basilicum?...” he asks, surprised, before seeing he has his hands bound, gloves over the top.

Scrambling forwards, Tsuna reaches up, swallowing down the rising fear, as he rests his hands on either side of his half-brother's face, trying to get a reaction, to see if he's even _alive_.

“... Basilisk?... Basilicum?...” Tsuna calls, unknowingly sparking his flames.

The reaction is instantaneous as one of the Basils raise his head, eyes wide and searching, before they finally settle on Tsuna.

“... Tsuna?” he asks.

The fact his voice sounds hoarse and quiet with pain shows part of how  _ wrong _ things are.

“Ah, wait, we need Basilicum for the next bit… Currently it's all three of us, which is sort of… Stuffy,” he says, tilting his head as his voice seems to overlay itself thrice, before his flames purr, becoming just Desert flames, as his eyes calm into a soft golden-ringed mauve from the flickering mess it had been, a smile, then surprised look, overcoming the boy's face.

“Ah! It's weird being out for once! Usually it's just Basil or Basilisk, so me being out is weird! Anyway, we need to get you out of here. I'll also show you the current situation, because I do  _ not _ want to lose either of my other selves to that brute we have to call “Father”, even if Basilisk calls him an Ogre with you, Xanny and Enny as the Billy Goats Gruff, but then he slots himself in as 'the Ogre's Self-destructive Puppet’ and it's suddenly not the eldest goat defeating the Ogre… But, yeah, let's go!” he says, voice dimming as his words become slightly more unintelligible.  


The moment is interrupted as something flits over Basilicum's face, the boy quickly shoving Tsuna away to resume that terrifying, blank look.

Tsuna looks around as he gets up again, eyes widening as he finally registers the pain in his arm and chest.

"Oya! My cute little fishie is up! How are you today, then?"

Tsuna pauses.

"P-Papa..." he asks, scared.

Iemitsu looms over him, as Tsuna grabs his head in pain, memories flashing across his vision.

_ Nana struggling against Iemitsu, trying to shield him. _

_ Nana going limp as a hand grabs his shirt. _

_ Pain. Pain.  _ Pain. Pain. **Pain...**  


Tsuna cries out as he shoots away from Iemitsu in fear, eyes fixing on Iemitsu's face as surprise flickers in it, before there's a chuckle.  


"Ah... So you finally remembered..."

Tsuna pulls against the arm grabbing his collar, flames unable to activate as an Ogre seems to be standing where Iemitsu once was.

" ** _ThIs wOrLd will BuRn to mY WiLl..._** "

 

It's not until about an hour after he's left, beaten and bloodied, that Basilicum reacts.

"Sorry, I thought we'd have more time..." Basilicum frowns.

"...Is the pain how you recalled your time while four?"

"..." Basilicum's eyes harden, Basilisk stirring in the depths, before Basilicum takes a breath.

"Let's get out of here, I can't let his plans come to fruition before mine."

Tsuna is freed, as a copy of Basil floats up from Basilicum, which takes Tsuna's hand, focusing.

Dust seems to roll off Tsuna, before taking the form of an unconscious Tsunayoshi.

“Faking your flames signature is hard, but as brothers by blood, not impossible…” Basilicum admits, "I'm currently buying you time, by the way."  


“Wha-”

“We're saboteurs and assassins, Tsuna, even Basil has had his fair share of destruction. It's like saying every part of you isn't that awesome Boss you became…” 

Tsuna notices the flashes of worry, determination, relief and protectiveness that flit over Basilicum's face.

It's like facing another, more deadly and lost version, of either Enma or himself.

“Come.”

Tsuna is led from the room, and up into a corridor…

Where they are hit by flames.

“We're almost ready, I just need to teach my sons a little more, tweak a few more features, then we'll be ready to overthrow both Simon and the Trinisette. I  _ will _ have the world in my image!” Iemitsu growls, obviously riled up by something, the other four, blank eyed and flames roaring silently around them, standing before Iemitsu.

“What?” Tsuna whispers, shocked.

“It's fine, talk low and our flames hide us…”

"What shall we do?" Nana's voice is low, devoid of any of the self Tsuna knew.

It's creepy beyond words, as Iemitsu straightens, smiling.

"Why, my dear Nana-chan! I'll just have to move a few plans about! Like hitting the base with you four tomorrow!"

"Of course," Lal states.

"Perfect, Boss," Tumeric drawls.

Oregano nods agreement, though Tsuna feels something is weaker in the flickering of her flames.

The pair share a look, one of confusion and the other of grim acceptance.

"Why?" Tsuna asks softly.

“Because he believes a world ruled by him won't hold the pain created by us. But he has fallen so far he has lost sight of that and became the darkness he tried to destroy - the darkness you are already erasing, yet have the willpower to defy, bolstered by all those you know and love; a thing only an apocalypse could destroy…”

“There must be a way…”

“There isn't. I have tried, even calling him “father” whilst a small eight-year-old doesn't work.”

Tsuna frowns, as Basilicum points.

“This is the state I spoke of; their minds have been overthrown by Iemitsu's flames and his Will bending their flames into overdrive. I am the only one without such a function…”

"It's from him bullying us into submission, right?"

Basilicum merely nods.

"You mean torture..."

"...Yeah..." Tsuna lowers his eyes, as they step away from the door, tailing Basilicum as his elder brother leads him along...

 

Tsuna is then led to a door, where Basilicum reveals the outside world.

It's a city's back alley, Tsuna even remembers the square it emerges into.

“Wait…” Tsuna turns back, realisation hitting him as Basilicum smiles faintly, oddly similar to an angel headed for death.  


“Good luck, Tsuna, I will take care of it from here; you should be fine…”

Tsuna reaches out as the door is quickly, silently closed on him, before he presses a hand against the door.  


"Basilicum..." he sobs, as fear and worry and _loss_ finally register, now he is back in among the sunlight.

" _Go_..." Basilicum's voice floats around Tsuna, who turns the flat palm into a fist, before running, as his determination swims around inside him, though he keeps his flames to a side, to prevent himself being discovered...

 

Xanxus runs to the window, before heading for the main stairs as an orange blur is running for the gates, flames obviously sputtering to low levels...  


...The guards catch him, as Xanxus, Enma and their guardians head to try and aid their family.

"Tsuna!" Enma yells, as the numerous wounds littering Tsuna register, including an oddly-positioned leg and tears flowing from his eyes...

_ He'd been running on pure _ _Will_...

"An attack very soon... He has everyone... Even Mama-..." Tsuna's voice cracks, as a sob leaves him amongst his panting, fatigue following shortly after as he collapses.

"Get him inside and max out our security, summon Byakuran and those willing to help us from the Alliance. If Lal and Oragano's escapes and Basilisk's power are anything to go by, we'll need it," Xanxus growls, as he draws his pistols...


	13. The Crux of it All

Tsuna doesn't wake up for a full 24 hours.

Takeshi is the one to find him awake, however, just as the siege is underway with Lal, Tumeric and Nana, each in suits like Tumeric and Oregano usually wore, though Nana's in a kimono-like version as Lal has a black jacket over hers, flames roaring as Nana turns out as deadly, if not deadlier than, the other three, slicing Vongola's men and a handful of Varia's in half with merely a wave of her hand, only finding her match in Torikabuto and Zakuro.

Takeshi is straight away flaring his flames towards Hayato's, Enma's and Xanxus' as the others are fighting on the front line, while trying to keep Tsuna calm as he starts worrying, trying to get out of bed.

He may have his leg healed, but him being on the battlefield doesn't seem like a good idea...

"No! Basil!" he roars, trying to get free.

Merely saying his half-brother's name has Takeshi pausing.

"What happened?" he demands.

Tsuna nearly breaks down, as he pours out what he remembers to Takeshi, struggles slowing as he crumbles into Takeshi, lost and so, _so_ broken it makes Takeshi want to hide Tsuna away in memories of happier times, damn the rest of the world for the sobbing Guardian Angel with honey-brown eyes dimmed with sparkling tears and swollen lips from his sobs and lip-biting as he tries to keep control in front of one of his dearest.

"Shhhh, it's fine, we won't let that happen again..."

"You don't get it! He's going to try and break Basil! Destroy him! All in the name of his own damn world!" Tsuna is half-hysterical, as Takeshi finally allows him to get up, if only to keep him occupied...

But, when Tsuna is finally up, while Reborn is moving back indoors to report...

...Silence falls...

Even Tsuna pauses, eyes widening as he turns to the window.

Before three pained roars fill the air as attention focuses even more on the three demented Guardians.

Nana's form is flickering, before finally dissipating as her flames retreat from Italy, obviously tired out of her mind, Lal digging her fingers into the dirt as her flames are flickering, distressed and suddenly _lighter_ as her anger is building, Collonello quickly moving to her side.

Tumeric is in the most pain, tears running down his face as his eyes regain their natural colour, flames dying as he then faints from exertion, Sun flames withdrawing quickly back into himself, too weak to actually knit his wounds back together.

Tsuna blinks, before cursing and heading for the gate, as his flames splutter into life, before out again.

His face turns panicked, as he quickly turns.

"Xanxus! Enma! Byakuran! We need to hurry!" he starts running, before Byakuran blinks, quickly lifting Tsuna bridal-style as Tsuna indicates where they need to go, the other two quickly following, before trying to bash down a door.

"Get back!" Xanxus orders, before shooting it down.

Tsuna sets off running, Enma on his tail...

...Before freezing as they find what is left from a fight...

 

Iemitsu is lying, dead and decapitated, head stabbed through several times and chest emptied, on the floor, eyes wide as his mouth is mid-laugh.

Oregano, thankfully, is still alive, though she has several lacerations over her, as well as having her clothes torn and even burnt in places, the remains of rope nearby as her Lightening flames still flicker softly as they continue to try and defend her as she's working through the shock and adrenaline, hair cascading over her shoulders as her glasses lie, shattered and broken, to one side.

Basil however...

...Basilicum is encased in ice, recognisably Tsuna's zero-point, which would explain the sudden drain of Will flames. He has less wounds, but that doesn't mean they're any less lifethreatening - especially the cut across his stomach, tearing the fabric in two, which had been frozen on full display, guessing by the way Basilicum is leaning back, Basilisk's claws out as one is poking from the ice with its very tip, still smoking with flames.

"Basilicum!" Tsuna shrieks, moving to try and remove the ice, only Byakuran had a tight hold on him, as Tsuna's eyes are fixed on his brother.

"Please..." Tsuna half-breaths, "Basil..."

Enma grips his hands in a fist as he quickly moves forward, before laying a hand flat on the ice, closing his eyes.

"We'll get him back to the Fort..." he says, before pausing, "But we'll need Julie, you and me for damage control, as well as Mukuro and a few of the others..."

His eyes open, red, as he allows himself to snarl at the ice.

" _The fucking bastard set my elder cousin on self-destruct..._ " he says, "I think he was hoping we wouldn't check... Stupid fool..."

Tsuna is hard to subdue, taking both Byakuran and Xanxus working together to yank him back to the fort as Kyoya and Mammon are instructed to get Basil to the hospital wing, explaining the situation as Adelheid is quickly moving with Bluebell to help with Oregano.

Tsuna only goes back to sleep when Takeshi uses his flames, promising to call his Dad about Nana as Kyoya, Ryohei and Mukuro are close by, Hayato calling Lambo over his mobile to ensure everything's OK on his end.

It is soft, and hard, and bittersweet, as Iemitsu's plans finally lie in the dirt.

Even if the nightmare isn't completely over just yet...

 

Xanxus is in his office, a bottle of scotch on the table.

Enma merely raises a brow.

"...What?"

"You're _drunk_."

"Merely tipsy - drunk's when I'm shagging someone or smashing the Varia compound to pieces," Xanxus retorts.

Enma nods, sitting down.

"Your Rain..."

"Basil has proven he's Top Varia Quality... Fucking brat not only wormed his way into all of us, but he's even planned that shit-head's end and effectively nearly gave his life for the Varia and Vongola... It's like looking in a fucking _mirror_."

Enma snorts, nodding his agreement.

"So, what do you plan to do?" he asks.

"Get the brat out the ice, douse the fucking mess he's gunna pull, then slam his ass in the Rain Officer's suite since Squalo's now in the Cloud's, and probably give him a week of the Vongola/Varia communications duty 'cause no one fucking likes that!" Xanxus retorts, "...Then I'd probably throw the ceremony bull after asking him officially and give him some award of some sort since he _is_ still alive and proved himself... As well as remind him he's fucking _family_ as well as Famiglia, meaning he doesn't need to carry such bullcrap by himself next time."

Enma snorts, before standing.

"Whelp, I've got to go deal with Dino having one of his breakdowns, and Byakuran having one of his Marshmallow moments since Yuni's currently grabbed Fran to escort her to Nana's and I still have my own Famiglia to run..." he muses, "I'll join you for a lager next time."

"Eh, I thought you were a goody-two-shoes."

"Yeah, none of us are that - apart from Tsuna."

Xanxus and Enma laugh, as Enma leaves...


	14. Peace at Last

Basilicum-Basil-Basilisk wake to their flames aching and swarming, choking him as the final order that arse had given was the one sealing his life.

Then there were _people_ and _confusion_ and something was being weaved in among them as he recognises the presence of his little brother and cousin, as well as the one Basil had Chosen and been Chosen by.

His flames are slapped aside as he recognises the Mists trying to get into his mind, one having done so before at his will, but it _hurts_ and everything's both too _loud_ and too _quiet_ and he can't tell anything anymore as one of them gets through and-

The world _shatters_ , as he's caught whilst falling back down, though he doesn't stop falling as consciousness and conscience pull him into tiredness and the dark...

 

Enma was pacing.

It had been hard - the Basils' - Shuuda, as they had taken to calling the group of them - had woken up screaming, had started floating as his flames were throbbing...

They'd nearly not been there in time, even if they'd all been waiting and Mukuro had been nearby the whole time with Mammon, especially while Enma and he himself were in the room.

But he'd woken up whilst they were out, about three hours after having the ice fully melted.

Their flames had informed them - the first burst had reached eight meters in radius.

Everything had been dropped in the face of stopping Shuuda's flames exploding.

Xanxus' Wrath flames had been burning away excess flames, thankfully seeming to be listened to by Basil's Rain, which was trying to cool off the Earth and Desert flames.

But it didn't actually _stop_ until one of their Mists managed to get into Shuuda's head, turning off and erasing the kill-switch that had been there ever since Basilicum had been in the Estraneo lab.

Now he was asleep, again...

...But Tsuna was not planning on leaving him anytime soon.

And nor was Enma...

 

Basil squeezes his eyes against the light, before allowing them to fly open as he registers...

... _Everything_.

It isn't _just_ him living at once, but it's still _just_ him, like... Like he's whole...

...But what...

"Basil? Basilicum? Basilisk?"

Tsuna is looking at him with concerned eyes.

"I don't... Which?..." Basil/icum/isk tries figuring it out.

"Then we'll call you Shuuda! It's the original name on your birth certificate, right?" Enma asks.

This only manages to confuse Basil/isk/icum more.

"Maybe... Just Basil... It can be shortened from the others, after all..." he finally says.

Tsuna smiles at that.

"To be honest, it's kinda strange - 'En-ma,' 'Tsu-na,' 'Shuu-da!' It's like our pare-" Tsuna freezes, before drooping.

"...Mama..." he whispers, Basil and Enma quickly moving in for a group hug, as Tsuna reacts by clinging to them as he openly cries, obviously drained and emotionally tired

"What's done is done, we can now only face forward... Like we've planned, like you have taught both of us," Enma says softly.

"I want Mama..." Tsuna admits softly.

Basil blinks, before raising a hand, desert flames swirling...

...Opening a portal to the Sawada living room, where Lambo's doing homework.

"Eh?!" he exclaims, before blinking.

"Tsu-nii!"

"Do you know where Nana is?"

"Asleep, she said she felt really woozy a while ago... Bianchi's been helping out."

"Have her brought here, we'll be needing her assistance..."

"Bring her to the portal, I can keep it open however long I want," Basil says softly.

"Are you OK now, Basil-nii? Or is-"

"We don't know," Enma says quickly, as Basil's eyes narrow slightly.

"It's fine, Basil will do," Basil agrees, soft yet firm.

Lambo nods, before going to fetch the others, who arrive a short while later, Nana sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Eh?!" her eyes widen, as the portal widens around them, teleporting them as Nana runs forwards, pulling Tsuna close as she herself is she bursts into tears.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry..." her eyes land on the other two, who she then also pulls into the hug, "I couldn't _do_ anything, it was like constantly being asleep or underwater and I couldn't.. You three..." her lip wobbles, as she herself starts crying, Enma and Basil soon starting to cry as well, as the small family is properly, _finally_ , reunited...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has not yet ended, for an Epilogue is needed...  
> I'm glad for those who've followed me so far! We still have yet more being arranged behind the scenes for your enjoyment!! ^w^  
> Goodnight! =w=


	15. Epilogue

A month later, Nana is the "Mother" of Vongola, having the admiration among all parties as the Family _thrives_.

Xanxus even allows her to order him about - including the weekly visits she has others she holds dear do - Xanzus, Enma, Basil, Tsuyoshi (who's moved to a shop in Italy), then her other three "sons" again.

They're allowed to visit outside of the allotted times, but it still became a protocol all of its own.

She also had Timoteo under her wing, Byakuran and even Bermuda finding a home within the peace she gave...

 

"She is where your flames flourished, right?" Xanxus asks, as Tsuna walks with him through the Varia compound.

"Of course, she is my Mother... I would be nothing without her..." Tsuna laughs, "Even if she never had the sassy, sharp edge she showed off to you when she heard your link to Basil... She's never pulled on my ear, just gave me that disappointed frown and scolding tone..."

"If anything it improves her - weak-willed women never survive in the mafia... Especially single ones."

"They'd have to get through _me_ first...." Tsuna's voice gains a slight growl, as Xanxus laughs, the doors opening to the main hall, where the others are waiting, decked to the nines in the outfits for special occasions, stating their ranks and allocations, not holding any of the additions they would normally hold...

"This collar..." Bel growls, pulling at the collar by his cheek, the usually single-layer now with a folded over bit at the top, the whole thing black - they all were the exact same, though Mammon had escaped - Fran was the one in the official Mist's uniform, having had his Initiation a month before, Squalo not really looking any different in his, despite the extra silver embroidery.

Basil is waiting by the entrance of the room, nervous as he and Enma are talking.

"It's like a wedding..." Tsuna frowns, making Xanxus chuckle.

"Had you been already in the Vongola before finding your guardians, and recognised as heir, you would have had this - Guardian bonds are sacred, baby Boss, so much so each new bond is _treated_ like a fucking wedding by the stupid old-blooded trash."

Tsuna pales as Xanxus moves to his place at the heart of the room, attracting everyone's attention with a bullet to the ceiling.

Silence falls.

"Today, I have an announcement, which is why my current Guardians are all dolled up, no thanks goddamn rules-"

"Voi!" Squalo snaps, crossing his arms.

...Yup, definitely the vane wife.

Tsuna has to try and quickly start going through his hiragana to stop himself from continuing on that path, turning back to Xanxus.

"Squalo is now officially changing from being my Rain, to my Cloud..." Xanxus continues, as a box is offered, Xanxus withdrawing a badge as Squalo strides over, allowing the Rain badge on his chest to be removed and replaced, moving back as Xanxus turns to general applause, grinning.

"...And may I introduce my new Rain, Basilisk Sawada-Kozato!"

The doors open, as Enma strides in beside Basil, face a mask with the very Basilisk-like tendencies shining through with the arrogant-amusement of Basilicum, though the way he allows himself to appear submissive to Xanxus displays the more Original-Basil side of him.

Enma grins, as Basil glances at Tsuna, then strides forward, standing by Xanxus as the badge shines against his chest.

Tsuna smirks.

"I hope you take care of my half-brother, Xanxus... We literally went through hell to regain him," he says.

"Of course," Xanxus snorts.

"I recognise this as a fair confirmation; may the Varia, Vongola, and CEDEF learn from this... Lal?"

Tsuna turns slightly, as Lal _grins_ , the CEDEF's formal wear tailored to fit.

"I agree."

Tsuna turns back, as his hand lights with flames, gently moving them to light the badge Xanxus wears - even if he has to still reach _up_ to get at it.

"Then Your Guardian's circle has been complete... And I think it's time we got to the actual party, correct?"

Xanxus smirks.

"I'm glad we weren't the ones planning..."

Tsuna pauses, before chuckling.

"At least it was Mama helping Reborn..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *is screaming vvv loud*  
> MY CHILDREEEEN!! XD  
> (Are you satisfied, Aoife-nee?! This is a FULL STORY and BASIL IS FINALLY HOME and ARRRRGH I NEED A CUDDLY AND A CUP O' TEA AND MORE FANGIRLING STUFFS!! XD  
> Alsooo... I FOUND THOSE 3D-CUT-OUT-AND-STICK PAPER CHIBS OF KHR CHARACTERS VIA SQUALO!! 0o0 MY CHILDHOOD HAS BEEN RELOCATED WITH MY LOVE OF KHR!! XD... and deviant art where so many darlings made the templates, wah~...  
> So I'll just link it here... https://www.deviantart.com/newest/?section=&global=1&q=papercraft+khr  
> And run to bed 'cause I sid I'd take a break but HAAAAA! CUTIES!  
> ...  
> (I hope nii-nii doesn't see.... Wah~ It's 1:32AM...   
> (n0///w///0n) by~)


End file.
